High For This
by NeverInLove.AlwaysInLust
Summary: Definitely one of my more favorite oneshots to write. First time actually writing smut, so please let me know how I did. The title is pretty self explanatory. I am horrible at summaries, but please give it a chance. Thank you!


Beth stood in the doorway, watching as everyone around her drank themselves stupid. Her eyes crossed the room to the man watching her curiously, his dark eyes focused fiercly on her as he took a long drag off of his cigarette. He crossed the room slowly to where she stood and took her hand, pulling her out of the back door into the cool night air. He sat down on the edge of the porch and continued to smoke his cigarette. She seated herself next to him and shivered slightly, looking up to the sky.

She shifted slightly and looked over to see him rolling something. She watched curiously as he put the paper to his tongue and gave it a long sweep across it. She bit her lip nervously and watched him light it. The curious smell filled the area around them and when he held it out to her, she found her hand accepting it. She took a drag off of it, coughing slightly before taking another hit and handing it back to him. He took a couple of more hits before putting it out on the wood next to him. She leaned back on her hands and closed her eyes, her head floating. A smile played across her lips as she sat, her mouth feeling parched. She felt the man next to her shift his weight and looked over to him. He leaned across and covered her lips with his, earning a moan. She ran her hand into his hair and pulled him closer to her. The fuzzy feeling in her head giving her all of the confidence in the world, she pushed him back and straddled him, never letting her lips leave his. His hand found its way to her back and he ran his hands up the back of her shirt, putting goosebumps on her skin as his finger tips danced across it. He broke the kiss and put his forehead against hers.

"We gotta get inside," he whispered and picked her up, carrying her through the door and straight through the back hall to the master bedroom. He paused to lock the door before leaning her against it. His lips found hers again and she moaned, her body arching into his. He ran his hands from her ass to her shirt, pausing the kiss to pull it over her head. He kissed down her neck, over her breasts, and took her nipple into his mouth. She sighed softly, her head leaning further back into the door. His hands pulled her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist once more. He reached between them and ran his fingers between her legs, feeling her heat through the denim of her shorts. He smiled when he hear her breath catch in her throat and looked up into her eyes. The blue in her eyes were smoldering wiith arousal, causing him to strain further against his jeans. He carried her to the bed and laid her down on the edge carefully, taking care to put a pillow under her head. He then pulled her shorts down over her long, beautiful legs. He could see her panties were soaked, and he ran his finger over the fabric covering her from his, eliciting another soft groan from her. He leaned forward and ran his nose and tongue over the silk, smelling the scent of her arousal. He could taste the honey through her underwear and he reached up, pulling away the only thing seperating him from what he wanted. Once she was completely bare, he returned to her and dipped his tongue into her, moaning at the taste. She writhed on the bed as he continued his assault on her, fists wrapped in the sheets. The sounds coming from her urged him on, getting her closer and closer to her climax. Finally, when he flicked his tongue over her clit, it sent her over the edge and she bit into the pillow, her moans nowhere near muffled by it.

He pushed her up the rest of the way onto the bed and stripped down himself before hovering over her. He took her lips with his as he guided himself carefully into her. Her nails dug into his skin in a pleasantly painful way, urging him forward further. He let her adjust to him being in her before he continued, pulling all the way out and thrusting back in. He was rewarded with a bite on the shoulder and a mewl of pleasure. As he moved in and out of her, she stared into his eyes and bit her bottom lip to stop herself from crying out. He leaned down and kissed her again, bucking his hips forward. She bit down on his lip and he could taste blood intermingling in their mouths. He felt her start to go over again, her muscles contracting. As she rode the wave of another orgasm, he felt himself start to get there. He leaned down and whispered softly to her as he came, her walls milking all of his seed out of him.

He rolled off of her and pulled her body into his chest, his hands running through her hair. He leaned down and kissed the top of her head. "I love you," he whispered softly to her. He could feel her smile and heard her quietly reply, "I love you too Daryl." Soon after, he heard her deep breaths evening out and closed his eyes, following her into sleep.

**Ok, so this was definitely one of my favorite, short little oneshots. Idk, it's sexy, sweet, and all that fun smuttiness! It's the first time I have written major smut, so please leave me lots of feedback. Also, let me know if I should make it a full fledged story. Thank you and love all of my awesome supporters out there!**


End file.
